Saviour
by Pythoness
Summary: 1x2, AU, TWT; Heero is asked to make friends with a boy attempting to commit suicide in a hospital he visits. Duo is an angry suicidal teen looking to escape his loneliness.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I do not own Gundam Wing. Aside from that, I don't write GW fiction very well. But I do daydream about GW constantly. A few nights ago, this popped up in my head, and kept me awake for a good portion of the night. The second night, I continued to work on this brain child. At school I worked a bit more, and while it still has an unclear ending, that's how I like writing my stories. I won't lie, it's a bit harsh and blunt. Duo is suicidal, he cuts his wrists. He swears, and is simply plain mean to Heero. It's full of angst, because I love angst to write. Reading it I usually get bored, but writing it.... Well, I honestly get pains in my chest from putting myself in the position of my characters. Point being, this is hard core. Don't read if you don't like that. I have yet to decide about future lemons. I haven't gotten that far in the day dream yet. =^.^=  
  
"Heero, I have a favor to ask of you." The lady sitting behind the desk pushed back the thick-rimmed glasses dangling precariously atop her nose, narrow eyes latching upon the youth. Said youth remained calm beneath her scrutinizing gaze, a slight nod of his head the only indication of comprehension. A light sigh, and the woman continued. "There's a boy in room 619... He cut himself late last night... I was wondering if you might make friends with him, to help him sort out whatever problems might have caused such actions."  
  
Heero listened as the lady went on, explaining as much as she could legally tell him about the strange boy. Cobalt eyes remained unblinking, mind soaking up the information with ease, digesting it and filing each note away in his brain.  
  
"His name's Duo Maxwell." It was the last thing she told him before ushering the boy from the office. Heero closed his eyes slightly, standing just outside the closed door. Room 619. The white letters glared at him atop the turquoise plaque, drowning in the ivory paste of the walls. Fingertips reached towards the doorknob, settling upon the faux gold exterior. The cool metal alloy sent chills along his nerves, yet the boy refused to admit such a thing. Going to see a suicidal boy? Why? Would he be homicidal too? What haunting thoughts might have possessed someone to slice their wrists open?  
  
Finally the door shifted open and tacky mustard colored shoes shuffled along the tile. The room was a moderate size, big enough to fit the twin bed, a small table with two chairs, and the mechanical equipment required for whatever patient might be using the room. A large window consumed one wall, shielded with a drab opaque curtain. The sterile alabaster of the chamber could easily cause a claustrophobic feel. Heero's eyes finally settled upon the turquoise bed covers, a slim figure barely wrinkling the sheets. The only thing proving there was a living human beneath the coverlets was the yard of braid trailing along the undefined form.  
  
The door shifted closed with a slight clicking noise and Heero stepped forth, dropping his school bag upon one of the chairs. A glance to the clock told him it was fairly late into the afternoon, but what else had he to do? Study? When he already knew everything that would be on any upcoming tests, what was the point? A straight A student could miss a night of study.  
  
During that thought, the blob beneath the covers began moving, the braid slithering to join the body under the blankets in the same motions as a snake. Heero watched the edge of the sheets bend over, slim fingers pushing the fabric away. Next, a head popped up, wide violet eyes latching upon his shape. Instantly the friendly lavender hue darkened, eyes narrowing into deadly slits. Yet Heero remained stoic.  
  
"Who are you?" the youth in the bed hissed, sitting up a bit more as though to give the illusion that he was larger somehow. Gravity pulled his hands down, the blankets settling within his lap. Wrists were concealed with large bandages, fingers still gripping the sheets.  
  
"My name is Heero Yuy," he explained simply, glancing about the room again to fill time.  
  
"Get out!" Duo demanded, glowering harshly.  
  
A light sigh came from Heero as he took a step forwards. He'd been given a mission, and nothing would deter him from it. "Aren't you lonely in here?"  
  
Duo's head turned slightly, as though surprised that the teen hadn't heeded his demands. "Get the fuck out before I call security."  
  
Heero shrugged slightly, walking towards the table. One arm lifted the bag he'd dropped earlier, shifting it to his shoulder. Careful steps carried to boy out of the room, a deafening click resounding off the walls as the door shut behind him.  
  
Duo blinked a few times, the narrowed glare he once held easily sliding away. Wide shock simply remained. Suddenly the room seemed much larger, and yet, so much emptier. The air conditioning was colder, the fan blowing at him seeming to mimic arctic winds. Fingers tugged the blankets around his shoulders, attempting to stir some heat back into the chilled flesh. His head slide slowly back to the pillows, eyes staring at the empty ceiling. The loneliness continued to surround the boy, silence broken only by the oscillating fan nearby and the faint sounds of high heels clicking on the tile out in the hallway. 


	2. Chapter 2

His abhorrent mustard shoes clutched against the ground with good traction, making no noise as he stepped before the door labeled 619 in ghostly lettering. Taking a deep sigh to remain a stony expression, the boy opened the door. Stepping inside was the same as the previous day, revealing a white room with a covered window, an empty desk, and an odd form beneath the covers. This time, however, a light snoring noise slowly seeped from the bed. A pink tongue darted across dried lips as Heero thought for a moment. Shrugging off his backpack, he settled into one of the chairs, dragging out some homework to pass the time.  
  
Groggy eyes opened to the strange sounds of scratching. His eyes shifted slightly, uncertain, the violet depths seeing only the solid wall set before him. The scratching came from behind, from somewhere within the room. Slowly, he turned, his back falling against the cushioned mattress. The lengthy rope of hair spread across his chest, one strap of the faded white jersey he wore falling off his shoulder. Duo's head turned towards the noise, seeing a slightly familiar teen sitting at the table, pencil scribbling something upon a sheet of paper.  
  
"Wh' the f'ck 're you doing 'ere?" Duo inquired during the waning shroud of sleep, his voice harsh with curious anger.  
  
"You're awake," Heero stated, as though it weren't obvious. The pencil was placed neatly beside the papers, muscles pushing his chair out slightly, angling towards the bed. Duo blinked a few times, thinking perhaps the wraith would disappear when he woke fully. "I was working on my homework while waiting for you to wake up," Heero explained as the stare continued.  
  
Duo snarled slightly at the realization of what Heero might be thinking. Staring, right... Yet suddenly a thought hit the boy, and he sat up to glance towards the books sprawled across the table. The anger dwindled away a bit. "You go to school?"  
  
Heero's brows dipped a moment before he nodded slightly. "Of course. Don't you?"  
  
"You kidding? I haven't gone to school since I was 12." His voice grew a bit defensive, eyes daring the opposition to comment in any rude manner.  
  
"Why not?" was all Heero asked.  
  
"Can't afford it," Duo replied simply, shrugging and slipping back into bed, his back facing his guest.  
  
"But you have to go to school. The government requires it, even if you can't afford it. They find ways for your parents to pay."  
  
"Well, there's the problem. I don't have parents."  
  
Heero blinked a bit, wondering how that could be right. "You have to have some legal guardian."  
  
"Well sure," Duo shrugged again, shifting the blankets to cover his bare shoulder," but my parents don't pay for anything."  
  
"Not even school?"  
  
"Not even food or clothing. Just drop the subject all right?"  
  
Heero nodded, although Duo couldn't see him. He could tell the subject was a sore spot, and for someone suicidal, it might be best to avoid such topics. Yet it did provide perhaps a bit of explanation as to Duo's motives.  
  
Silence drew out for a few moments as Heero contemplated the new information. Duo was painfully aware of every breath made by the other boy, both annoyed and comforted by the sounds of something else alive in the room. Finally the sounds of books and papers being shuffled caused his head to turn again. Heero was gathering his belongings. Leaving so soon?  
  
Heero sat the now full backpack atop the table, glancing towards Duo to notice he'd had an audience. Standing up straight, he shifted to face the bed, idly wondering what to do next.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Duo demanded.  
  
Heero shrugged slightly. "Don't you get bored in here?"  
  
"Keep your questions to yourself, will ya?"  
  
Heero sighed slightly and glanced at his watch. "I should be going any ways. It's dinner time at the dorms I stay in."  
  
And Heero left, gathering his bag and letting the door close with a resounding click. And the whiteness of the room coupled with the silence and loneliness suffocated Duo. Eyelids closed tightly over violet depths, blankets tucked over his entire body. 


End file.
